Jar of Hearts
by TheInvisibleInk
Summary: She is the most beautiful being I have ever seen in my entire miserable life. I've always believed she's way out of my league. And then one day, she is all over me. My friends are saying she has an ulterior motive...But who cares when the mighty Quinn Fabray has her lips locked on yours, right? I should have been prepared for this heartache. Then why does it hurt so much?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Tell me what you think? It's a little rough since I came up with it while trying to cure my writer's block. Meh. This is a Faberry story.**

**=Q-R-Q-R=**

Chapter 1

"Honey, your gay is definitely showing."

I jump in surprise when my best friend leans closer to me and whispers in my ear. I roll my eyes and bumped him with my shoulder so he would stop invading my space. We are currently having our lunch on our usual table located on one corner of the room, away from civilization. This is where the outcasts meet. Unfortunately for Kurt and me, we are deemed to be at the most bottom of all the bottom of the totem pole simply because we are born gay.

Our fate has been sealed the first day we ever set foot in the halls of McKinley because like what Kurt said, our gay was showing even by the way we handle ourselves.

"I can't help it, Kurt," I sigh and look up at him with a shrug, and then resume staring at the most beautiful being I have ever seen in my entire miserable life—I know that's probably the corniest and widely used description ever...but oh well—as if it's the most natural thing for me to do.

Like I care if my gay is showing, right? Everybody knows I'm gay, which is actually the reason why our table is far away from the real world because the idiots think they might catch our gayness. I won't even be surprise if the whole state of Ohio knows. I'm gay and proud—being raised by two gay dads made me very open-minded about a lot of things. And they had taught me so well and I am living it with my head held high.

It's just too bad we are living in this part of the state where homosexuality is treated as if it was a plague. People won't even dare get near you in fear of getting the 'disease'. I mean, seriously? Can't they get any more real than that? They should start reading some scientific facts so they can stop being homophobic bigots and accept the reality that homosexuals exist in the society whether they like it or not. We are creations of God too. People with feelings. We just happen to be living a different life.

Alas. I guess I am fated to be born here to suffer the brickbats, swallow all the insults and simply suck it up. Because, yeah. It's not like there's anything I can do about it, right?

And out of all the crap that is in this town, there's this one person who had made it all seem worthwhile.

My best friend, Kurt...

Nah.

Don't get me wrong. He's my best friend and all and he is special to me. In a platonic way. He is like the gayest thing that ever walked on earth. I guess that's why we clicked the first time we met. You know the saying? Birds with the same feathers...are the same birds? Or something like that.

Anyway, this person is a girl. Of course. I'm gay remember? And she's the girl I'm openly staring at right now like a creep. Sometimes I think I'm worse than Jacob Ben Israel. And _that's_ saying something. But...ugh. I just can't help it.

You know that feeling when you look at this person and you feel your intestines are getting tied up in knot? Or when you feel so giddy all of a sudden? Or when your heart feels like its jumping all around your chest? And then no matter how bad your day is, just looking at this person makes it all better and the frown in your face turns in to smiles? That's how I feel every time I lay my eyes on her. It's just so overwhelming I can't help but stare.

Oh and her name is Quinn Fabray. I already started appreciating her even before she became the Head Cheerio. Before all this hierarchy crap happened. And she's a bitch to everyone except to Santana and Brittany—her super hot best friends (What? I'm gay!), and her good-for-nothing-football-captain-slash-quarterbac k-who-always-lead-their-team-to-loserdome boyfriend, Finn Hudson. I only see her laugh and relax when she's around them—Yes. I look at her all the freaking time. I thought we had established that already.

Sigh. She's like the most beautiful being I have ever seen—oh wait. I already said that. Well, it's true. Her face is just so angelic and sweet and she has this husky voice that made her sound so sexy and these amazing hazel eyes…that are glaring at me right now.

Oopps. Got caught staring again.

I wince when I see her lean to Santana and whisper to her ear. Santana look at my direction with her infamous smirk plastered on her lips. Gah. That's never a good sign. I quickly turn my head away and focus on...anything else that isn't Quinn. I won't be surprise if by the time I get out of this lunchroom, I would get my second dose of daily ice facial. I got the first one just this morning. Tsk. I just can't get any more obvious with my blatant staring. Maybe I should start wearing shades so I could hide my eyes. Would that be too weird? Yes? Fine.

"I must admit. Your obsession with her is becoming a little unsettling."

I diverted my attention to Kurt who is giving me this look with a quirk of his brow, his eyes glowing in amusement. I huff and roll my eyes. Obsession? What _obsession_?

"It's just a little girl crush, Kurt."

He gives me that are-you-kidding-me look, "Little girl crush? Seriously, Rach. You've been crushing on her since freshmen year. We're juniors now. And yet you still find yourself gawking at her ass every single day for the last two years. If that's not obsession then I don't know what that is."

Again, I roll my eyes and huff. I would stomp my foot too but it's only as effective when I'm standing, "I'm sure I'll get over it soon."

Kurt replies with a 'Huh' as if I just told him a very ridiculous joke. I know I didn't sound so convincing. Even I wasn't able to convince myself. And I've been trying for years! Every time I find myself staring at this gorgeous blonde, I will always ask myself 'When is that soon?' Because apparently, my 'little girl crush' is taking so long to fade away. I mean, isn't it enough that I am living a life in misery already? Do I have to suffer the painful fate of having an unrequited love as well?

Ugh.

And I don't even know her! We haven't even talked yet (as if it's going to happen). I only see her from a far distance. Like I said, she's a bitch and she really scares me. _A lot_. More than Santana Lopez ever could—and they say Santana is the female version of Satan. Yes. I am _that_ scared of one Quinn Fabray.

She's scary because she's unpredictable. She's hard to read. One time she can be an angel with a little halo on top of her head and the next, a devil with two horns and a tail, carrying a pitchfork and chasing people away. Sometimes I even think she's bipolar. At least Santana is consistent with being a she-devil.

A kiss on my cheek and an arm wrapping around my waist wakes me up from my musing. I look up to be greeted by a smirking Mohawk jock beside me. I smile at him and lean in to his embrace. His presence is very comforting to me.

"What's up my little Jewish princess?"

Ahh. Noah, my faux boyfriend of some sort. I'd like to think he's more of a brother to me though, but the constant flirting and physical affection makes that thought a little weird for me. But still, I love him like a family. Unlike his other football buddies, he never treats me badly despite of my sexuality. And for that, I can never be thankful enough to have him in my life. I'm proud of him for being a better person and not succumb to the foolishness of the so-called 'social hierarchy' despite of his popularity. The girls seem to be doting of his charm that sometimes I find myself getting jealous of him. Meh. He's a teenage boy. I can't compare to that simple fact alone.

"The usual. Ogling miss Head Cheerio."

I scowl at my soon to be ex-bestfriend. Does he really have to do that? It's not like I'm proud of my own creepiness, "Shut your mouth, baby face."

"Aww. Is my little Jewbabe not over her girl crush yet?"

Little? Why does he always say that? I am not that small! Huff.

Noah teases me as if I'm some pre-school who has been experiencing some silly crush for the first time. I scoff and glare at him.

"Oh is this about Barbie again?"

"As usual."

I shift my glare from Noah to the black diva, Mercedes, who just arrive and sit beside Kurt, followed by Sam, Tina and Mike, completing our group of misfits.

Okay. So I'm not really as lonesome as I say. I have a few friends. There are three jocks who like to sit with us and don't give a shit with ruining the balance between the popular and the losers, as well as the gayness of yours truly and my best friend, Kurt.

But then again, Sam and Mike are dating Mercedes and Tina, respectively, so they are kind of friends by association. But they're cool and after hanging out on a few occasions, they are finally convinced that we can be deemed 'cool' too without the need to wear letterman jackets or red skirt's—unlike how everybody sees us. If only people would stop being freaking judgmental and look at us for who we really are and not how we chose to live our life.

"Hey guys," I greet them with a smile, choosing to ignore Mercedes' statement even if I don't like her calling Quinn, Barbie.

Not that I don't want to defend Quinn, because if the situation calls for it, I will lay my life for her—another cliché. I know. But what isn't in this situation, right? A loser who is head over heels with the most popular girl in school. That's been like, a favorite theme in a lot of cliché movies.

Anyway, I love defending Quinn. It's just that every time I do, these people who I call friends will either tease me to death or say not so good things about Quinn—I don't like it when they do that—and then shove it on my face, asking me that same question over and over again.

_What did you ever see in her? _

Hmft. Some friends they are. Like I don't already know how much of a stuck up bitch she is. Yeah, I know. That's not so nice of me to say either.

But that's just it. We know what is outside of her shell. But nobody really knows the real her (except maybe Santana and Brittany. I heard they have been inseparable since they were mere zygotes). I am certain that there is more to her than what she shows. I believe that she isn't just another pretty face. I don't usually pay attention to other people since I am too busy being vain but…

Quinn.

She's different. The moment I saw her, this strange tug in my heart that has been pulling me towards her never disappeared. It is still as strong as ever, if not more. My attraction to her is just...unexplainable. Strange but in a good way…I guess. It still confuses me actually. I can't put a finger on it but I know she's not just a pretty face to me. Because believe me, there are _a lot_ of pretty faces in this school.

I simply ignore the conversation going on around me and let myself get lost in my own little bubble—a place where Quinn and I are walking hand in hand, looking at each other with dazed eyes—while stealing a few glances at the Cheerios table. God. I am a creep.

This table should be called the Gossip corner. That's all we (just them actually) do anyway, especially since the gossip duo known as Kurtcedes are here. I don't know why they are so fond of talking about other people's lives. I, for one, would like to keep my life private which is why I don't really participate in this kind of conversation.

"Did you hear about the power couple?"

Okay. Maybe except when the topic involves a certain blonde Cheerio.

"What about them?" I ask—too eagerly—before I can stop myself. "What?" I huff as all eyes turn to me and give me this annoying knowing look. Am I that obvious?

"Honey, if only you are not so busy living in your own little world, you'd know. It happened in the hallway this morning," Kurt says as if it's old news.

"In front of the whole school I might add," Mercedes supported.

"It was a good show," Tina says, nodding her head, as if reliving the incident in her mind.

"I didn't see it but the guys were talking about it in the lockers," Sam shrugs. At least he knows about it.

"Dude! You should have seen it! Hudson was really pissed. It was really funny seeing him all red and angry," Mike laughed. I wish I could share his excitement but I'm just as lost.

Noah scoffs, "Guys, that's old news. They've been doing that since they became an item. Trust me. I know. I'm Hudson's best guy, remember?"

What is everyone talking about? I'm probably wearing a dumbfounded look on my face right now—my mouth open slightly with my eyebrows meeting halfway as I turn my head from one face to another, depending on who's talking.

Just then I realize nobody has answered my question yet, "Well, I would really appreciate it if somebody would care to enlighten me, please? I can't relate!"

And as much as I hate to involve myself with gossips that have nothing to do with me, I don't like it when I try to involve myself in a conversation only to be left out.

"Barbie broke up with Frankenteen."

Again. I ignore the Barbie comment. My eyes widen in surprise. Hah. Not really. Like what Noah said, they have been playing the on and off and on again game since I can remember. I'm sure my eyes are wide in a more of yay-they-broke-up-again-finally-let's-do-the-happy -dance way.

"Where was I when that happened?" I ask my friends, the wide smile on my face is automatic. I couldn't help it. I'm still a little disappointed for not witnessing it though. It's the first time they did it in public. Damn. What I wouldn't give to see that dumb Hudson get dumped. I would probably laugh my ass off right there and then without a care in the world.

What did Quinn ever see in him anyway?

"Like I said, you're probably lost in your own la la land again. You seem to be doing that a lot lately."

"Am I? I never really noticed," I shrug nonchalantly. I steal another glance on the Head Cheerio and the hazel eyes staring back at me took me off guard, literally taking my breath away. Shit. I think a part of me just died because, wow! Quinn Fabray is looking straight at me!

Feeling a little bolder, I held her gaze even if my heart is wildly beating against my chest. I can feel the heat burning my cheeks when I notice the intensity of her look. There's something in her eyes that's making my insides melt. Jesus. This girl is going to be the death of me someday.

Slowly, the corner of her lips quirk a little and I became one of those lucky ones to be the receiving end of her infamous sexy smirk.

Fuck.

This is all surreal. For the first time in my entire high school life, Quinn Fabray notices me and it isn't just to make fun of me.

...I hope.

**=Q-R-Q-R=**

It's the last period of the day and I'm still as high as a kite from what happened in the cafeteria. I feel so giddy that I am practically bouncing on my feet as I walk towards my locker. I fumble on the code and start shoving my books inside. I yelp when the metal door suddenly shut by itself. It wasn't hard but I still didn't see it coming—neither is the girl wearing a red and white uniform standing beside me.

"Hello Rachel."

Oh. My. God.

Quinn Fabray is standing two feet away from me! I'm stunned. Speechless. Frozen. Rooted in my spot. I feel my mouth open and close in a very unattractive way and my eyes are unblinking that it burns. This is the closest I ever get to her and I took the chance to _really_ look at her like the creep that I am. Her face is flawless. Her lips look glossy and soft. Her eyebrows are perfectly shaped. Her cheeks rosy. And her eyes...God. She's just...wow.

I notice one of her eyebrows rise and her hands make its way on her hips. And then I realize I am practically drooling at her. Obvious much?

"Ooff!"

My gawking ends when another body slams on to me, causing me to lose my balance and fall forward. I feel an arm around my waist, supporting me. Lavender scent floods my senses and I feel kind of dizzy all of a sudden.

"Hey! Watch it!"

I hear Quinn calling out to that person who 'accidentally' bumped on to me. I look up and my knees turn jell-o when I realize just how close our faces are.

"Are you alright?"

Oh God. Did I enter a freaking Twilight Zone? Did I hit my head or something? Because Quinn Fabray is freaking holding me, her eyes full of concern, and our faces are barely inches apart. I can practically feel her breath on my lips. And wow. I can't breathe. I think I just died and went to heaven. Again. Within the past four hours.

"Y-yes. I'm okay."

I can barely hear my own voice. I'm too distracted getting myself lost in her eyes. And look at that smile! For a moment I feel like it's just the two of us here. Everyone pass by us like a blur and the noises around us are muffled by an invisible barrier. I can hear them but it feels like it's so far away.

I just want to stay like this forever.

"Q!"

And then the moment is gone. Quinn releases me in a haste and I step back a few inches away from her when I see Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce coming to our direction. Talk about timing. I have to fight the urge to look neutral even if all I wanted to do is pounce on Quinn, wrap my limbs around her like a freaking Koala and never let go.

"Hi Rachel!" Brittany waves at me—she's such an angel—and I silently wave back, not trusting my voice right now since my whole body is still tingling from being in the arms of Quinn Fabray.

"Q, what are you doing with the Hobbit?" Santana asks as soon as she is standing beside Quinn, scowling at me.

I can sense Santana's irritation and annoyance. I don't understand why she hates me so much. But then again, she hates everybody that is not Quinn or Brittany.

And then the Latina's question hit me. What is Quinn doing here talking to me? I look at the blonde Cheerio who is now frowning, gone is the beautiful smile that was just there moments ago. Hmm...

"I'm just talking to her, S," Quinn answers, turning to her friend, "And her name is Rachel," she adds with emphasis on my name.

Yep. I'm pretty sure I just stepped in to some kind of parallel universe because, damn! Quinn Fabray just stood up for me against Santana Lopez. This can't be real. There's just no way.

Santana smirks, her eyes piercing through me as she scrutinizes me from head to toe. I can feel the shiver traveling through my spine in a not so good way. It's quite the opposite of what I feel with Quinn and it's making me uncomfortable. I look at the ground, unable to meet Santana's eyes. I feel so conscious of myself all of a sudden.

Why is she looking at me like that? How did I find myself in this predicament again?

I steal a glance at Santana when she starts to speak again.

"Huh. Whatever, Q," Santana dismisses with a roll of her eyes, "Let's just go to practice."

With that, Santana left hand in hand with Brittany. I've always wondered about those two. I don't have an accurate fully functional gaydar but I can sense there's something about them.

"And here I thought you only have eyes for me."

I turn my head so fast I think I got a whiplash. Quinn is wearing her sexy smirk again and her eyes are twinkling. Damn.

"I-I..."

I'm not really sure what's happening. Is Quinn flirting with me? Is that a flirt line? Shit. What do I say to that? I should have been listening to Noah when he opens his mouth. He's good at this stuff.

Quinn chuckles and I feel my cheeks burning from embarrassment. I still feel like I'm in a freaking Twilight Zone.

"Hmm...From what I've heard, you have a very extensive vocabulary, Rachel. Are you feeling okay?" Quinn asks, stepping closer towards me. I shiver when I feel her fingertips running against my bare arm as she locks her eyes on me.

I gulp visibly, my throat feels dry. I can hear the beating of my heart against my ear. Again, I am overwhelmed with a scent of lavender radiating from her body. I feel light headed..like I'm floating in air.

"Hmm...Strange. You usually talk a lot. Don't you like talking to me?" Quinn wonders as she stepped away from me, an adorable pout on her face. I release the breath that I didn't realize I was holding.

With the space provided between us, my brain begins to function again.

"Oh! I apologize, Quinn. I don't mean to be rude. It's just that the fact that you are talking to me right now has taken me by surprise. It's not like every day that the Head Cheerio approaches a loser like me unless...well, you know. And honestly, I am a bit confuse as to why you are here-not that I mind! In fact, your mere presence is quite...overwhelming. But I mean it in a good way," I trail off with a frown, realizing that I just said too much. As usual.

Quinn stares at me in amusement which surprises me since I am expecting her to be annoyed by now. Most people do. But the grin on her face had only left me perplexed.

"Well, that's the Rachel Berry I know," Quinn chuckles.

Rachel Berry she knows? She knew me? Really? _Really_?

I shake my head, trying to calm my nerves and then look at her straight in the eyes, "I'm sorry about that. I tend to ramble when I'm nervous."

"So, does that mean I make you nervous?" Quinn asks, almost whispering as she leans closer to me again. My breath hitches when her fingers begin playing with my necklace, her skin accidentally touching mine.

"Who wouldn't be when a gorgeous person such as yourself had graced them with your presence?" I answer without thinking, the tone of my voice matching hers. My cheeks burn as I realize what I just said. But when she smiles at me, it makes all the possible embarrassment worth it. Especially the faint pink hue that is now coloring her cheeks.

Quinn laughs lightly and I think I've never heard anything so mesmerizing before, "I never knew Rachel Berry could be such a sweet talker."

Hearing that from the Quinn Fabray gives me strength and I just feel a bit bolder, "I'm not usually like this. It's what you do to me."

"Yeah?" Quinn leans closer, her lips almost touching my ear as she whispers, "I wonder what else I can do to you?"

And with that, the warmth of her presence disappears as she turns on her heels and walks away but not before giving me her trademark sexy smirk and a wink. I felt my knees weakening. I lean back on the wall of lockers and close my eyes as I try to calm my beating heart. My skin still tingles from her light touches; her husky voice whispering to my ear sending jolts of electricity through my body down to my core.

Because shit. I think Quinn Fabray just flirted with me.

**=Q-R-Q-R=**


	2. Chapter 2

**=Q-R-Q-R=**

Chapter 2

3 months later...

I curled up in my bed, my sobs muffled by the pillow so my dads wouldn't hear me, just like the previous nights for the past two weeks. Everything was a joke—some sick prank that they had set up for me to make fun of me, to destroy me. I didn't know what I have ever done wrong to deserve this—for them to hate me the way they did, for them to hurt and humiliate me like this.

And I couldn't believe I was stupid enough to fall for it. I should have seen it coming. Who would want me, right? But...she seemed so sincere then. So real. Her laughter was music to my ears. Her eyes would shine when she smiled. She looked so beautiful for it to be unreal. And I just fell for it.

But could you really blame me? I couldn't help it. I couldn't repress the overflowing feelings I have for her for two years anymore. God. It felt so damn good to have her in my arms. She felt so soft and warm and so cuddly. It was nothing like the cold facade she wore in school. Or was that the real her and not the girl that I spent the long nights with?

No. I shook my head in denial. Of course the person I was with could never be real. That person would never hurt me like this. My friends were right. She was really a heartless bitch. She was selfish and all she could ever think about was how to cause pain and suffering and her stupid popularity. And to think that I even defended her against my friends. I had been for the past two years.

I'm so fucking stupid! And now, my heart was breaking that it hurt to even breathe. Why? Why me? Why did this happen to me? All I wanted was to love and be loved...

Shit. That statement made me sound like a freaking emo. Last thing I wanted was to give them more ammunition to make fun of me. Ugh. Why am I such a loser? They were right. _She_ was right. I suck so much no one would want me.

_"Do you seriously think I would ever want to be with you? Seriously? You're a freak! Why would I ever want to have anything to do with you?!"_

That memory brought more tears in my eyes. I couldn't breathe. I felt like dying. I wish my heart would just stop beating. Maybe that would stop the hurting and make the pain go away. Because fuck! It hurt so fucking much. I would do anything to make it go away.

_"Stop it, Rach! It's her loss for not appreciating you. Please don't do this to yourself. You deserve someone so much better than her."_

Kurt's voice rang through my head. Somehow, that lessened the pain just a little bit. He always knew how to make me feel better. I knew he understood how I feel. He had been through a lot as much as I did. I'm just glad to have him on my side. Both of us had been through so much pain because of the people in this crappy town and that pathetic for an excuse school.

I should have listened to him. He warned me about her. But all his warnings fell on deaf ears. I was blinded by her feign innocence and angelic voice and my growing feelings for her. She was so good that she was able to lure me in her trap effortlessly. And now, I was left with a broken heart. And her? She was probably having a girls' night out with her precious Cheerios while savoring their success of crashing me.

How could I let it go this far? How could I have let myself be that vulnerable? And how could she be this heartless and took advantage of my weakness? Was she even human at all? I hated her! I hated her for causing me this heartache. I hated her for ruining this…this wonderful feeling. I hated her for making me fall so hard. I shouldn't have trusted her when she said she would catch me. And most of all, I hated that I couldn't hate her enough to stop loving her. I hated her so fucking much!

Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Why were you such a loser Rachel Berry?

"_What? Are you just going to give them the satisfaction of seeing you fall, Rachel? Fight! Don't let them do this to you. Don't let _her_ see you fall apart!"_

Kurt would tell me that every single day. It was easier said than done. It was hard to fight when it felt like the whole world was against you. For the past two weeks, school was hell. Every day, I would come and be reminded of how much of an idiot I was. The student body would point at me while whispering and laughing. My friends would look at me with sympathy. The last thing I wanted was their pity. Except for Kurt.

Kurt would stare at me with this determined look on his face that reminded me of how I used to be. He would drag me to the nearest bathroom when he noticed that I was on the brink of breaking down. He would rub circles on my back while offering a silent comfort. I never heard him say that everything's going to be okay because we both knew that's bull. Nothing would ever be okay as long as we're in high school. It could only get worse and the only thing we could do was be there for each other when it happened and stay strong and continue fighting.

"_If we let them see us break down or show any sign of weakness, it would only fuel their desire to destroy us, Rach. We can't let them win. We're too good for this."_

Kurt said that earlier today as soon as I calmed down after bawling my eyes out. He was gripping my arms tightly with his hands, giving me a slight shake as if to wake me up and then he locked gaze with me as he said those words. I could see the fire in his eyes. He had always been passionate like me but what I saw in his eyes that day was more of anger and determination. Not a slight sign of fear was in there.

"_High school is just temporary, Rach. Someday, whatever happened here won't matter anymore. Those people who had hurt us won't matter anymore. And us? We would be laughing at them because while we make our dreams come true, they would be stuck here forever reliving high school because that's the only best thing that had ever happened to them."_

And as I kept his gaze with mine, there was a rush of that same anger and determination that ran through my veins. My jaw tensed and I could feel my face hardened. He was right. Everything that was happening right now wouldn't matter in the future. I couldn't let them crash me like this. I won't be the loser in this war. I won't fall down without a fight.

Something within me snapped today. And as I cried my heart out tonight, I promised that this would be the last night that I would shed a tear for her. She wasn't worth it. I deserved better. Someday she would just be a memory, a distant part of my past that I knew I would laugh about in the near future.

I felt my eyes grew heavy and as I drifted off to sleep, I promised myself that I would spend the rest of my high school showing _Quinn Fabray_ that she could never bring me down that easily. And tomorrow, I would do just that.

Tonight, as dreams of the future invaded my mind, I said good bye to the sore loser Rachel Berry.

**=Q-R-Q-R=**

**Author's Note: **

Sorry this one took a while to get updated. And I know it's pretty short. My focus is on my other fic Heaven. But I didn't want this fic to rot. I already know where I want the story to go; I'm just having a hard time getting there so it's going to be a little rough. Be patient with me? =)

Please review and tell me what you think. Every writer needs a little boost. ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**=Q-R-Q-R=**

Chapter 3

**3 months earlier…**

I was still in a daze the next day I came to school. It still felt like it was all a dream when Quinn Fabray appeared beside my locker and talked to me. Not only that, I got the chance to be wrapped in those strong arms. It was heaven. I couldn't sleep last night because of the excitement and thrill was still bursting through my body. Every cell in my body was going into overdrive. But despite the lack of sleep, I still entered the walls of McKinley with an extra bounce on my feet and a bright smile.

However, that smile soon faded as I felt the familiar sting and coldness against my face. Slushie. Great. Just as I was starting to believe that today would be a good day for me. Was that so hard to ask for?

"Hey! What the fuck?!"

And then the hall went silent.

I wiped the sticky fluid from my eyes, curious as to what the commotion—or the lack of—was about. Usually, the student body should have been laughing their ass off by now. I opened my eyes and damn—shock would be an understatement.

There, amidst the crowd, with all her fierceness and sexiness, was Quinn Fabray. She was holding an empty cup of slushie. And the thought that it was her who slushied me broke my heart—but then I noticed that it was blue. I licked my lips and it tasted like cherry. Unless there was a blue cherry that I didn't know existed, it couldn't have been Quinn.

Just then I noticed that she was seething and I followed her gaze. Oohh. Another shocker. David Karofsky covered in blue slushie. I was doing a victory dance in my head. I would have laughed though if I wasn't too curious at the scene in front of me. Quinn was holding an empty cup of blue slushie, Santana and Brittany were beside her, the former smirking while the latter was just staring. Quinn…blue slushie…

Oh. _Oh_.

Quinn Fabray just slushied Karofsky. I was right. This day would be a good one for me.

"Listen, all of you! From this day forward, Rachel Berry is off limits! I repeat, _off limits_. If anyone of you dared to even touch a single strand of her hair, I will personally make sure to make the rest of your high school life miserable. Take Karofsky here as an example and burn that in your memory."

Since then, no one had dared to even go near me except for my friends. For once, there was peace in my high school life.

**=Q-R-Q-R=**

**2 months and 2 weeks earlier…**

It's been two weeks since Quinn approached me that day on my locker. Since then, Quinn would throw me sweet smiles as she sauntered across the hall, flanked by her Cheerios. Sometimes I would find her leaning on my locker, waiting for me. There are times that she would ask me to spend lunch with her. As much as I wanted to do just that, I told her I wasn't comfortable being near the other cheerleaders. She only nodded, smiled and asked if I'd like to spend lunch somewhere else then—where I would be comfortable.

"Well, I usually spend lunch in the auditorium every Friday."

"Really? Why there?"

I shrugged, "It's some sort of an escape from reality. It helps me relax after a long stressful week," I explained to her. I wanted to tell her that I go there to play the piano and practice singing because it was what helped me relax, but I thought I might just surprise her one of these days with my amazing talent.

"Oh. Okay. I'll see you there on Friday then. It's a lunch date," she said to me, that sexy smirk that made me feel all gooey planted on her plump lips. I could only manage a nod as I watched her walk away. I swore her hips were swaying a little more than she usually did.

Since then, lunch every Friday was spent in the auditorium. Sometimes we would just lie on the stage floor and stare at the ceiling, basking the silence that engulfed us. Those were one of the rare times that I felt like nobody else existed except for Rachel Berry and Quinn Fabray.

And I would forever cherish those moments.

**=Q-R-Q-R=**

**2 months earlier…**

"Hey Rach," I felt Quinn nudged my shoulder. We shared the same study period and were now sitting in the library. I could sense her boredom as she twirled her notebook around the table. Quinn was a very smart girl. She didn't need to bury her head in books to get high grades.

"Yes?" I replied coolly as I busily scribbled notes in my paper. Although I feel all fuzzy every time she's near me, I couldn't give her the satisfaction of seeing it. It's been a month and yet, my heart still fluttered every time she would call me that. It's a reminder that I was now friends with one Quinn Fabray. Sometimes, I believed that she knew my real feelings for her. She would sometimes be extra touchy and give me this intense look that would send my hormones crazy.

"Do you want to hang out in my house today?"

I suddenly stopped whatever I was writing and stared at her in surprise. Did she just invite me to her house? I've heard stories about the Fabray mansion. Not much people had gone there as it was a very restricted area. Even Finn had never been there before. From what I heard, only Santana and Brittany had ever set foot in Quinn's house.

And for her to invite me was...wow.

"What?" she asked, doing her infamous eyebrow arching.

I realized that I was still staring at her dumbfounded, my mouth slightly open. And then I beamed at her and without thinking, I threw myself on her and wrapped my arms around her neck. When I realized what I was doing, I froze and was about to untangle myself from her and beg for her forgiveness—kneel in front of her if necessary—when I felt her arms snaked around my waist, landing on the small of my back. And I could have sworn she tightened her grip around me.

Since then, hugs became a regular thing when we're alone. And it wasn't the last time that I was able to set foot on the Fabray mansion.

**=Q-R-Q-R=**

**1 month and 3 weeks earlier…**

I was walking down the hall when I heard sobbing from an empty classroom. Being my curious self, I walked towards the said classroom. Through the glass on the center of the door, I peered inside and was surprised when I saw Brittany—three football jocks crowding around her, forming a semi-circle. I recognized the two as Karofsky and Azimio. I didn't know the third one though. He must be a freshman.

Brittany was sitting on a table, her hands covering her face and I realized that the sobs that I heard were from her.

I've always trusted my instinct. I knew nothing good would come up if I played hero. But I didn't think I would forgive myself if I just let poor Brittany in the hands of those morons. Since Quinn and I became friends, Brittany was nothing but sweet and kind to me. And I always found her really adorable with her randomness and crazies and how she looked so innocent and yet, not really.

So, without thinking, I opened the door with a bang, immediately catching their attention. My heart broke when I noticed how distraught Brittany looked. Her eyes were all puffy and red, as well as her nose. She looked really upset, Santana would flip. Everybody in school knew how protective Santana was of Brittany. Were these three stupid or what?

"What do you want freak?"

"Leave Brittany alone you brainless stupid moron!"

Ten minutes later, I came out of the room with Brittany in tow, my hand on her wrist as I dragged her away from those good for nothing bastards. I couldn't believe Karofksy bitchslapped me. It stung and my cheek still burned from the pain.

"Rachel, we should have that iced. Come on."

Brittany led us to the clinic. The nurse handed me an ice pack and I hissed as the cold plastic made contact on my swollen cheek. Brittany took my hand and made me sat on the bed. She excused herself and went outside of the clinic with a promise that she would come back. A few minutes later, she came back smiling and I found myself smiling back. She sat beside me and engulfed me in a hug.

"Thank you," she whispered to my ear, "Don't worry. Santana and Quinn will make sure those jerks get what they deserve."

I wasn't really sure what she meant but found myself nodding. My heart did its usual flip flops at the mention of Quinn and the idea that she would extract revenge for me. I wondered how she would react when she saw me like this.

Just then, a blur of red and white barged through the door, making me jump as well as the nurse in charge. Brittany, however, stayed calm as if she was expecting for it.

"Britt! What the fuck happened? Are you okay? I swear to God if..."

Whatever Santana was saying, I couldn't seem to hear it as I locked eyes with hazel ones. My heart pounded in my chest when I noticed the intensity of that look. I watched her closely as she sat beside me, our eyes never leaving each other. She took a hold of my wrist that was holding the ice pack, and slowly, she guided it down to my lap, revealing the damaged caused by Karofsky's hand.

I watched as the emotions in her eyes transformed from surprise to concern to rage then finally, the familiar coldness that I've seen so many times.

"Who did that to you?" she asked calmly, though I could see her jaw hardening. I knew she was trying hard not to lose her control.

Her voice brought chills to my spine and I actually felt sorry for Karofsky. But then again, the fact that Quinn Fabray was pissed off because someone had laid a hand on me was such a turn on. I know this wasn't the appropriate time for that, but fuck. My hands were itching to grab the back of her neck and kiss the hell out of her.

The next day, while I was walking towards my locker, I noticed something interesting. Karofsky had a bruise on his cheek and a split lip. Azimio wasn't doing any better too. And as I watched them walk away, I took notice of how they were limping as if it hurt to take a step. I wondered about the other freshman jock, but I guessed he suffered the same faith.

A wide smile spread through my face, an extra skip on my steps as I giddily bounce on my way to my locker. Just as I thought my day couldn't get any better, I spotted the girl of my dreams leaning against my locker…And beside her, was Santana and Brittany.

I was still sporting a bruise on my cheek and it still hurt but all I could do was smile brightly—because damn! It was so totally worth it.

**=Q-R-Q-R=**

**1 month earlier…**

It was Tuesday and I found myself in Quinn's room after school. I was sitting on her study table, busily doing my homework while Quinn was sprawled on her bed reading. Brittany and Santana were in the living room. When I asked Quinn why they weren't with us since this was supposed to be a group study, the Head Cheerios simply shrugged and stated,

"I prefer to have you all to myself."

I wasn't really sure if that was another one of those playful flirty lines that she just loved to tease me about. I swore this girl just knew how she could affect me and was doing it on purpose just to drive me crazy.

But as I stopped writing to chance a glance at her, I could see her concentrating on what she was reading as if she just said the most obvious thing in the world. I waited for her to look up and wink at me or do that infamous sexy smirk or...anything, really, that would assure me that she was joking. But it never came. She continued reading, pursing her lips every now and then or burrowing her eyebrows in concentration, her lips moving as she reads.

I turned my attention back to my homework but I was already too out of it to answer any of the questions. I was really distracted that I had been reading the same question over and over again for the past five minutes. Giving up, I sighed and dropped my pen to rub my eyes in frustration. And then I found myself resting my forehead on the table with a soft thud. I closed my eyes to take a rest and relax for a bit before I go back to my homework, giving myself time to calm the rapid beating of my heart caused by Quinn's statement.

And then, there were hands rubbing my shoulder. I stiffened at first but then I found myself relaxing when those expert hands seemed to hit the right spot. Before I could stop myself, a sound of satisfaction in the form of a moan escaped my throat. The hands froze and I was just about to do some damage control when the hands started moving again, this time they were massaging the back of my neck, going up to the back of my head. I had to bit my lip to refrain myself from making another inappropriate noise.

I could feel myself falling asleep by now. Those hands were like working magic on me, it barely registered to me that Quinn fucking Fabray was giving me a massage! It felt amazing. Quinn was amazing. Her hands were skilled and I wondered what else it could do. While my friend was busy doing her magic, I let my head stepped in to the gutter. I mean, it couldn't hurt right? What Quinn didn't know wouldn't affect her.

And then it happened. I felt soft, warm lips graced the back of my neck and I froze in shock. I forced my eyes to open and I had to blink multiple times just to check if it was a dream or not. Quinn's hands were still working on me. Just as I thought that the kiss was just part of my mind playing tricks on me, I felt it again. And this time, it wasn't just one kiss. I felt multiple pecks on the back of my neck, going up until it reached my pulse point, just behind my sensitive ear. And despite the shock, a shiver ran through my body. Quinn's lips settled near my ear, barely touching it.

"Rachel..."

The way Quinn said my name... It was as if she was asking for permission to continue or if it's alright with me. Her voice was husky and sounded so fucking sexy that it completely caused my brain to short circuit. Right there and then, I stopped thinking. I simply grabbed the back of Quinn's head and pulled her closer. I guess she took it as a hint because the next thing I knew, she was attacking my neck with open-mouthed kisses. My hold on her neck tightened and I bit my bottom lip hard to suppress the noise that was threatening to escape my mouth when I felt her suck on my pulse point. It wasn't hard enough to leave a mark. And then her tongue was playing with my earlobe and this time, I didn't hold back. I moaned her name and I felt her trapped my ear between her teeth.

"Fuck, Quinn."

And as soon as those words left my mouth, her warmth disappeared. I panicked, fearing for the worst. In a matter of seconds, a lot of thoughts swirled through my mind, all of it ending with Quinn kicking me out of the house once she realized what she had done.

But all those thoughts flew out the window when Quinn appeared in front of me and fuck, she was straddling me now. She harshly grabbed the back of my neck and our lips met in a hard, passionate kiss. There was a moan but I wasn't really sure who it was. And honestly, I didn't give a fuck because right now, Quinn Fabray, Head Cheerio, was fucking sitting on my lap and kissing me senseless.

There was another moan when she bit my lip, her teeth pulling on my bottom lip until I had my mouth opened. She quickly shoved her tongue inside my mouth and I was in heaven when our tongues meet for the first time. Feeling a little bolder and just wanting to feel more of her, I slipped my hands that were resting on her back under her shirt. I heard her moan and it was enough for me to let my hand travel upward. And I just lost it when my roaming hands felt the underside of her breasts that was still clad in a bra.

I really wanted to touch her breasts. I was dying to feel them in my palms and squeeze them and play with her nipples. But no matter how my hormones were running crazy right now, I couldn't do that to her. I still respect her so I settled with simply running my hands across her back and then to her toned stomach.

I bit her lip. And I bit her hard that I actually heard her hissed. But I couldn't help it when she suddenly grabbed my hands and led them to her breasts.

"Quinn..."

"Go ahead, baby. Touch them. I know you want to."

And my brain exploded just like that. Before I knew it, I was roughly grabbing on her shirt, taking it off and then threw it across the room. Fuck respect. I harshly pulled the cup of her bra downwards, revealing her perky nipples. I heard her gasped in surprised which turned in to moans when I wrapped one of her nipples in my mouth—sucking, biting and licking it—while the other one was being toyed by my fingers, pinching the hardened bud.

"Oh God. Fuck, Rachel. That felt good. So good."

Nothing could be hotter than hearing Quinn moan my name while I suck on her nipple and fondle her breasts. I switched my mouth to the other nipple, giving it the same attention as I had the other. Quinn was beginning to buck her hips against mine and I met every thrust. We were both making noises now, doing our best to stay quiet. And then suddenly...

Bang! Bang! Bang!

"Hey Quinn! Stop sucking face with the Hobbit and go down. Britts wanted to go have dinner in Breadstix."

Fuck you, Santana. Just...fuck you.

Quinn sprung for my lap in a matter of seconds. I was still in a daze so I wasn't really sure what happened. I sat there idly as I watched her fumbled on her clothes. She looked slightly panicky but she managed to smile at me before extending her hand for me to take. I was still staring at her as I took her hand and let her drag me out of the room. I couldn't believe _that_ just happened.

We never said a word about it until we separated for the night.

**Author's Note: **

Well...that was... *shrugs*

This is the first time I attempted to write something…erotic? Sexy? Whatever. Anyway, I really didn't want to go into so much details about what happened in three months so I will just write about the highlights in that span of time. Just so you have an idea of how it went for Quinn and Rachel. The next chapter will be about what happened in the remaining month before all hell went lose for Rachel.

So...review please?

Thanks! I'll see you in the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

**=Q-R-Q-R=**

Chapter 4

**25 days earlier…**

It's been five days since that blissful incident in Quinn's room. Things had changed between us after that. Now I could tell that she held some sort of attraction to me as well. I mean, you don't just make out with friends without feeling anything for them, right? Because since that day, all I could ever think about was how her lips burned against my skin, or how her touches caused me to shiver in a good way, or how her skin felt so soft against my hands, or...how beautiful her breasts were and the way it fit just right against my palms.

And for five days since then, I would sometimes find myself being grabbed out of nowhere by strong hands, dragging me inside an empty classroom—sometimes in the janitor's closet—shoved against the wall and the next thing I knew, I was being attacked by those soft lips that had been haunting my dreams for two years. And I would reciprocate with the same enthusiasm and passion. My hands would start exploring her body, removing her top and fondling her breasts against her bra. Sometimes she would become too impatient and she would do the honor of unclasping her own bra, grab the back of my neck and shove my face on to her breasts. And my mouth would be more than happy to provide her the pleasure she was aching for. I would lightly tease her nipple with the tip of my tongue, swirling at the hard bud, coating it with my saliva. Then I would tug it between my teeth before completely wrapping my mouth around it, sucking on it hard.

"Shit, Rach. Keep doing that. Fuck."

Quinn would moan, fueling my desire to pleasure her more. It didn't matter that she never touched me the way I did her because hearing her say my name was enough to drive me insane.

Sometimes, when my sexual frustration got the best of me, I would take control. I would be the one to shove her against the wall and kiss her hard. My hands would travel down her backside, flip her skirt and squeezed her ass hard. I would hear her moan my name and she would wrap her legs around my waist. I would always find this position really hot—enough for the adrenaline rush to course through my body to gain enough strength to thrust my hips against hers. She would stop kissing me then only to tilt her head back in pleasure, biting her lip to suppress a moan. I would take this opportunity to attack her exposed neck with my lips, tongue and teeth. I was always tempted to mark her to let everybody know that this girl was taken—well, sort. But she gave me strict instructions that I was to not leave any evidence of our rendezvous.

Her words, not mine.

Her moans and groans and hisses would always be repeatedly replayed in my head and that was enough to drive me crazy and crave for more of her. Seeing her flaunting around in her Cheerio uniform was torture for me. It didn't help that she would purposely look at me from across the hall as if she wanted to eat me. Oh shit. That was a…hot thought. Now all I could ever think about was her head buried between my legs. Fuck. That would be really freaking hot. I was embarrassed to say that just the mere thought of it was already driving me to the edge. IF that happened, I didn't think I would even last long.

And she would forever be a tease to me. She just knew how to press the right buttons to drive me insane. I didn't think I could take it any longer. She was thinning my self-control and I was a little scared that I might freak her out once I lose it.

But whatever. All that matters right now was that there was chance that she felt the same way for me. I could only hope for the best.

**20 days earlier…**

We had not gone any further than second base but God, did I want to go further. Sometimes I would find myself holding on to her really tight, digging my nails on her skin, just so I wouldn't lose control. Not that both of us were complaining. That was probably one of those things that I would never regret. But as much as I wanted to take the next step, I needed to know where my place was first. Things were heating up between us. The tension was growing thick. The sexual attraction we felt for each other could no longer be denied—like we ever tried denying it.

But the point was—I was going crazy! The more time we spent together, the more I fell for her. I couldn't stop it anymore. It was already a lost cause. I had always been attracted to her and this—whatever this was we were doing—had only caused for those feelings to grow to the point where I couldn't rein it in anymore. We've been fooling around for two weeks now. I had to tell her how I feel. I had to know what my role was in her life. I was beginning to get addicted to her. I couldn't last a day without seeing her, without feeling those plump lips against mine, without exploring her body.

I just had to tell her. Soon. Because if I didn't, I would just explode.

**17 days earlier…**

I told her everything. I poured my heart out and didn't hold back. We were in her room and we were lying in her bed. We were supposed to be studying but then the next thing I knew, her lips were all over me again. I just got distracted and forgot about everything else..like always. But before things got out of control—again—I stopped her. She was pretty persistent for us to continue at first, but then I was reluctant for us _not_ to continue. So she just huffed, crossed her arms and stared at me, irritation visible on her face.

I ignored it though. Because what I was feeling that time was too overwhelming to be intimidated by her. I could see her growing impatient so I just started talking. And I watched her facial expression turned from annoyed to curious to surprised to stoic (which really scared me) then finally, it relaxed. Then she smiled at me. And I felt shiver ran through my body—in a not so good way.

I didn't know why that was because her smile usually made me melt, not creep me out. But for some reason, I was scared. There was something malicious in that smile. My instinct was kicking and for once, I wished it wasn't strong. She must have sensed my discomfort because then, her demeanor changed. This time, her usual heart melting smile was what I saw and she was crawling towards me. Her hazel eyes landed on mine and all I could do was stared at it

"Tomorrow," she told me and I got confused, "I will tell you my answer tomorrow when we meet for our lunch date in the auditorium."

I was so weirded out that I forgot I asked her how she felt about me. I was still a little out of it that I only nodded and then we were making out again. All my doubts were thrown out the window.

**16 days earlier…**

I was really anxious the today that I had a hard time concentrating in my class. Today was the day that Quinn Fabray would give me her answer. I felt like a convict anxiously waiting for my sentence. I flew out of the classroom once the last period before lunch was over. I half-ran, half-walked towards the auditorium. Once I reached the back door, I felt a chill run through my body. My heart was ramming against my chest. The feeling was really scary and uncomfortable.

I have no idea why I felt that way all of a sudden and it only intensified once I stepped inside. It was dark except for the small lights in the corner. Quinn was nowhere to be found and I had no idea why everything felt so wrong. I looked around and saw that I was, in fact, alone. I shook my head when I realized that I was being ridiculous. Maybe I was just nervous about this whole Quinn thing. I had all sorts of reason to be freaked out after all.

Walking further inside the room, I sat on the piano bench and lift the cover, exposing the ivory keys that I missed so much. Since Quinn and I started spending lunch together, I never had the chance to play and sing as much as I used to. Every time I came here, Quinn would already be sitting at the edge of the stage, waiting for me. I didn't know how she was able to beat me every single time since I would always come _running_ straight here. So in the two and a half months that Quinn and I were _friends_, I never got the chance to showcase my talent. That needed to change. Maybe if things went well, I could sing something for her.

Feeling my body relaxed at the thought, I positioned my fingers on the piano keys, starting a familiar melody.

_Something has changed within me_

_Something is not the same_

_I'm through with playing by the rules_

_Of someone else's game_

_Too late for second-guessing_

_Too late to go back to sleep_

_It's time to trust my instincts_

_Close my eyes: and leap!_

A smiled made its way on my lips. I missed this. Other than Kurt, this piano here was my best friend. I would always vent out my frustrations or any emotions I had through songs and this piano witnessed as I cried, laughed or simply sat down in silence.

_It's time to try defying gravity_

_I think I'll try defying gravity_

_Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity_

_And you won't bring me down!_

_I'm through acc—_

I stopped playing. I thought I saw some movements in the dark. The rapid beating of my heart returned. I had a bad feeling about this. I looked around but saw nothing unusual. What was wrong with me today?

There it was again. This time I was sure. There were shadows moving around the dark. I could feel my senses heightened in alarm. My hands were beginning to sweat in nervousness. Where the hell was Quinn? She was supposed to be here twenty minutes ago. And yet, my only companion was some creepy shadows that had somehow disappeared again.

My head snapped when I heard the door of the auditorium opened and relief washed through me. I got confused though because it was the main door and not the back door. Quinn never used the main door. A frown formed on my face. Something was terribly wrong in this scenario.

My fear reached the highest limit when I noticed four Cheerios walking down the hall, and then from the dark, three football jocks emerged from the dark, each of them holding sluhies in both hands. I didn't recognize any of them, except for one of the jocks. He was the same guy that I saw harassing Brittany a few weeks ago.

I stepped back slowly, already planning my exit. Well, there's only one available actually. The back door. All I had to do was turn around and run for my life. And just as I was about to do just that, I felt strong hands on my shoulder. I squeaked and pivoted my body to see who it was.

It was Quinn, and behind her were Santana and Brittany.

I should have been relieved. But then I looked in to her eyes. It was emotionless. Dead. I looked over her shoulders to see Santana wearing a mask of indifference, looking straight but never _at_ me. Brittany looked solemn and even against the dark; I could sense that she was crying.

Oh God. What the fuck was going on?

"Q-Quinn..."

"Rachel," her voice was cold, distant. I couldn't recognize it. What happened to that warm, angelic voice? Who was this person holding me? This wasn't Quinn. Not _my_ Quinn. And then the realization felt like cold water against my body.

This person standing in front of me was not _my _Quinn.

This person was the infamous Head Bitch In Charge. The Ice Queen. Fucking Head Cheerio.

"Do you seriously think I would ever want to be with you? Seriously?" Quinn said quietly that only I could hear but her voice was full of hatred, "You're a freak! Why would I ever want to have anything to do with you?"

And with that she threw me against the waiting arms of the wolves. I could feel their eagerness to tear me apart and I had never been this scared in my life. I was still staring at the now cold hazel eyes, void of any emotion. I watched as she stepped back, turned around and walked away, leaving me alone to fend for myself. I was too shock to move. Too broken to care that I didn't register the multiple slushies that was thrown on my face, nor the warm, sticky, red liquid that was poured on my head. I soon realized it was actually blood and I felt sick to my stomach.

Once they were done laughing and mocking me, they left and I was alone again. I stood there motionless. Frozen. None of this was true. No. It couldn't be. This was just one fucked up nightmare. I would wake up any minute now and Quinn would be there to comfort me.

"Oh my God! Rachel!"

"What the fuck!"

And then I broke down right there and then, those voices only made me believed what I was trying so hard to deny. This was real. Two sets of arms engulfed me. Puck and Kurt. I felt them catch me as I slowly slid down the floor, tears streaming down my face, my hand covering my mouth in attempt to muffle my sobs.

This was real. Quinn Fabray was gone. A part of me had died that day.

**Present**

I woke up with a start. I had been having the same nightmare every day. The events of that day haunting me. And I was just so tired about it. I felt like such a sore loser.

But today, that was going to change. I promised myself last night. This was going to be the last time that I would wake up in tears and last night would be the last of those nightmares. I got up from bed and walked towards the bathroom. I stared at myself in the mirror. I looked awful and I blame _her_ for doing this to me. I proceeded to wash my face and brushed my teeth.

Once again, I stared at the mirror and there, staring back at me was a broken girl. And once again, I promised myself that this was also going to be the last time that she would see this girl in the mirror. With that in mind, my eyes transformed from sad and broken to determined with renewed vigor. Walking to my room, I took my phone and dialed a familiar number.

"_Hello?_"

"Kurt? Are you busy today? I was hoping that your offer of a makeover was still open?"

**Author's Note: **

I'm sorry for the very late update. I had so much going on right now. I am already writing the next update for my other fic, Heaven. So if you are a reader of that fic, don't worry. Next chapter is on its way.

As for this fic, I'm not yet sure where this story is going so any ideas would be so much appreciated.

Thank you for reading. Dropping me a review would be nice as well. Until the next chapter!


End file.
